Many motor vehicles, such as trucks, sport-utility vehicles and campers, are equipped with trailer hitch balls. These hitch balls are used primarily for trailer hitch purposes, like towing and pulling. Additionally, however, vehicle owners also utilize trailer hitch balls for decorative purposes, such as displaying the owners' loyalties to sports teams for example. No matter the use, however, these hitch balls are subject to rust and deterioration if not protected from the weather and other damaging factors while traveling.
Given the numerous utilization options for trailer hitch balls, it is advantageous for a vehicle owner to be able to quickly cover and uncover the trailer hitch ball as desired. Most conventional trailer ball hitch covers, however, require devotion of time and tools to remove and attach the covers. These attachment means can also detract from the appearance of the trailer hitch ball cover.
Additionally, given that vehicle owners commonly utilize trailer hitch ball covers for decorative purposes, it is advantageous for the cover and its design to be well-illuminated at all times.